Akatsuki atrás das grades
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara e Sasori são capturados e levados para a prisão de Konoha. Será um inferno... ou talvez uma comédia! Adaptação de uma história em quadrinhos, mas com os personagens da Akatsuki. Um pouco OOC, mas deem uma chance, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

 _Itálico: pensamento_

 **Akatsuki atrás das grades**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Depois de uma tentativa fracassada de espionagem, quatro ninjas da Akatsuki foram presos por policiais de Konoha: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi. E como a prisão de Konoha ficava um pouco longe da entrada, onde os "meliantes" foram presos, foram de caminhão até lá.

Mal imaginavam o inferno que os aguardava.

 **Sasori:** *pegando uma pá do nada* Isso é um absurdo! Vou cavar um túnel e cair fora daqui!

 **Kisame:** Sasori, não acha que está muito cedo para isso? Nem chegamos à prisão ainda!

 **Sasori:** *voltando a sentar, emburrado* Tá bom, tá bom! Eu espero!

Quando finalmente chegaram à prisão, a situação não melhorou. Principalmente tendo que vestir roupas listradas e sendo empurrados violentamente.

 **Itachi:** O serviço daqui é horrível!

 **Deidara:** Aqui não é um hotel cinco estrelas, mas... *olhando para si mesmo* ... até que nos deram umas roupas legais!

 **Itachi:** Fale por você. E depois, as celas são muito abafadas! Quero, pelo menos, ficar num lugar mais arejado!

 **Guarda:** Lugar mais arejado? Bom, foi você que pediu.

E quando Itachi deu por si, estava quebrando pedras no pátio da prisão.

X_X

Enquanto isso, em outra cela, dois presos estavam conversando.

 **Preso 1:** Sabe o que acabei de perceber?

 **Preso 2:** O quê?

 **Preso 1:** Estamos presos aqui há tanto tempo que nem consigo me lembrar como era uma mulher. Você lembra de algo?

 **Preso 2:** Só que elas tinham cabelo comprido.

E pro azar de Deidara, que tinha cabelo comprido, foi justamente nesta cela que ele foi jogado.

 **Deidara:** *notando os olhares penetrantes dos dois presos* O-o que foi?

O grito apavorado de Deidara foi ouvido até mesmo na cela em que Sasori e Kisame foram colocados.

 **Kisame:** *assustado* O que foi isso?

 **Sasori:** *dando de ombros* Deve ser alguma mulherzinha choramingando. De qualquer forma, terminei meu plano. *olhando para sua "obra-prima"* É perfeito, não acha?

 **Kisame:** Sim, mas você precisava rabiscar ele todo na parede da cela com giz? Os guardas vão descobrir tudo!

 **Sasori:** Oh... é mesmo! *pegando um pano* Vou eliminar as provas limpando minhas mãos e apagando minhas digitais.

 **Kisame:** *gota* _Acho melhor eu não participar desse plano._

X_X

No pátio da prisão, Itachi já estava cansado de quebrar pedras. E, pelo visto, os outros presos ali presentes também.

 **Itachi:** Por que temos que quebrar essas pedras, afinal?

 **Guarda:** O honorável neto gosta de brincar de estilingue.

Com uma gota, Itachi viu Konohamaru do lado de fora da prisão, ao longe, e ele realmente estava brincando com um estilingue.

X_X

De volta à cela de Kisame e Sasori, o último já tinha começado a cavar um túnel.

 **Kisame:** Como sabe em que direção deve cavar?

 **Sasori:** Não se preocupe, eu estudei toda a planta desta prisão. Sei exatamente aonde ir, e nada poderá me deter.

Com isso, Sasori continuou a cavar, determinado a sair dali o mais rápido possível.

 **Kisame:** *levando a mão à barriga* _De novo?! Toda vez que fico muito tempo longe do esconderijo da Akatsuki, acabo ficando com dor de barriga! Melhor usar o banheiro._

Kisame olhou para os lados, procurando o banheiro. E quando o viu, quase vomitou, de tão imundo que ele era.

 **Kisame:** *pegando o papel higiênico* _Corrigindo: melhor usar o banheiro depois de cobri-lo com papel._

X_X

De volta ao pátio da prisão, Itachi estava no fim de suas forças, e o guarda já estava impaciente com a "moleza" dele.

 **Guarda:** Deixe de moleza! Ponha mais força nisso!

 **Itachi:** Tá bom!

Respirando fundo, Itachi deu mais uma marretada na pedra. E quando o chão onde ela estava afundou, tanto o Uchiha quanto o guarda ficaram chocados.

 **Guarda:** Também não precisa exagerar!

Mas não havia sido Itachi o responsável, e sim Sasori, que tinha cavado até ali. E quando chegou a superfície, foi acertado na cabeça pela pedra que Itachi estava tentando quebrar.

 **Sasori:** *um pouco tonto* _Essa fuga já está me dando um tremendo peso na consciência._ *ficando de pé* _Mas não vou desistir._


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

 _Itálico: pensamento_

 **Capítulo 2.**

De volta à cela em que Kisame estava, o mesmo estava terminando de cobrir o banheiro todo com papel higiênico, incluindo as paredes. Por isso, não notou a presença de um guarda do lado de fora até o mesmo perceber o buraco feito por Sasori e se pronunciar.

 **Guarda:** Opa! Tentativa de fuga! *notando Kisame* Ei, você!

O guarda entrou na sala, no instante que Kisame, finalmente, terminou seu "trabalho".

 **Guarda:** Tentando fugir, não é? Vem comigo agora!

 **Kisame:** Justo agora, que terminei de cobrir? Me deixe, pelo menos, usar o banheiro!

 **Guarda:** *levando Kisame dali* Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer aquele buraco!

X_X

Ao mesmo tempo, Sasori continuava cavando seu túnel. E desta vez, na direção da cela em que Deidara estava.

Falando no loiro, ele tinha se pendurado no teto, tentando fugir de seus companheiros de cela, que pareciam mais gatas no cio.

 **Preso 1:** *estendendo as mãos pra cima* Não vamos te fazer mal!

 **Preso 2:** *também com as mãos estendidas* Só queremos te conhecer melhor!

 **Deidara:** *ficando irritado* E EU QUERO QUE CAIAM NUM BURACO!

Mal ele berrou isso, os dois presos caíram num buraco que surgiu do nada. E bem em cima do Sasori.

 **Sasori:** *indignado* Ei, esse é o meu túnel! E saiam de cima de mim!

 **Deidara:** *surpreso* _Eu fiz um buraco surgir sem explosões? Não sabia que era capaz disso!_

X_X

De volta ao Kisame, este havia sido preso numa cadeira elétrica por dois guardas.

 **Kisame:** *incrédulo* Cadeira elétrica por tentativa de fuga?!

 **Guarda 1:** Você merece, seu infrator! *virando-se para o outro guarda* Por que essa demora?

 **Guarda 2:** O capacete não alcança até a cabeça dele. Vamos ter que cancelar a execução!

 **Kisame:** *aliviado* _Essa foi por pouco! Sorte a minha ser alto!_

 **Guarda 1:** *dando um tapa na testa* Era só o que me faltava! Se eu soubesse que era tão difícil assim ser guarda da prisão de Konoha, teria ouvido a mamãe e me tornado carteiro!

X_X

No fim do dia, na "antiga" cela de Kisame, ele, Itachi e Deidara foram colocados ali juntos.

 **Guarda:** Esperem aqui e não tentem sair pelo buraco. Vou chamar alguém para tapá-lo.

Mas antes que o guarda deixasse o local, Sasori surgiu do nada, por outro buraco.

 **Sasori:** LIBERDADE!

 **Kisame, Deidara e Itachi:** *em pânico* SASORI!

E graças a isso, os quatro foram levados para o pátio e ficaram de costas para uma artilharia pesada, amarrados e vendados.

 **Kisame:** Primeiro, cadeira elétrica, e agora isso? Eles, realmente, pegam pesado com fugitivos!

 **Deidara:** E só percebeu agora?

 **Itachi:** Pelo menos os outros presos estão torcendo por nós.

 **Sasori:** Eu já pedi desculpas, caramba!

Logo, a voz do chefe da prisão foi ouvida.

 **Chefe:** Preparar... apontar...

 **Grito:** PAREM TUDO!

 **Chefe:** *virando-se, surpreso* Hokage-sama?

 **Tsunade:** Eu mudei de ideia: serviço comunitário. Podem soltá-los.

Os quatro membros da Akatsuki ficaram surpresos com o que a hokage falou, mas após serem desamarrados e tirarem as vendas, tudo ficou claro: não era a Tsunade real, e sim o Pain transformado.

 **Tsunade (Pain):** *empurrando os quatro* Vamos andando!

 **Chefe:** *vendo-os se afastar* Essa hokage é FOGO!

A palavra "fogo" fez todos os membros da artilharia dispararem suas armas contra o chefe. Mesmo fora da prisão, os membros da Akatsuki levaram um susto. Mas nenhum susto foi maior do que ver o prédio desabando.

 **Pain:** *já de volta ao normal* Deidara, você tem algo a ver com isso?

 **Deidara:** Não olhe pra mim, chefe. Acho que os tuneis cavados pelo Sasori enfraqueceram a estrutura do prédio!

 **Itachi:** Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu bem que queria ficar até amanhã na prisão.

 **Kisame:** *surpreso* Sério? Por quê?

 **Itachi:** Eu ouvi que, numa cela de prisão, a gente vê o sol nascer quadrado.

 **FIM!**

Meio boba, mas espero que tenham gostado. Créditos ao Maurício Rett pela história em quadrinhos original. Ah, e um aviso: esta foi a última fic escrita em forma de script. As que vierem depois serão do modo padrão.


End file.
